La vida normal apesta
by Chiru Less
Summary: Cuando Izaya ya no está más allí para molestarlo, Shizuo piensa con alivio, que por fin, podrá vivir en paz. Cual fue su sorpresa al notar, con fastidio, que la vida normal, apesta. Y es más violenta en su cabeza, sin esa pulga fastidiosa.


Ikebukuro estaba tranquila. Demasiado tranquila.

La mayoría de las personas que habitaban la ciudad, seguían sus vidas normalmente, sin percatarse de un pequeño suceso que había cambiado la vida de un reducido grupo de gente. La vida continuaba, ignorando por completo las desgracias ajenas, sin detenerse siquiera a mirarlas. Era egoísta.

O eso pensaba Shizuo, caminando sin prisa por las calles atestadas de adolescentes, con las manos en sus bolsillos y un cigarrillo encendido en sus labios. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto por la muchedumbre que había en el centro de la ciudad. Había una especie de congregación por algo, no lo sabía bien; quizás alguien se lo había dicho, pero no le había dado importancia. Tampoco le importaba ahora, pero temía perder el control en el medio de tantas personas, de tantos mocosos. Después de todo, él odiaba la violencia.

Siguió caminando, como pudo. No sólo interferían sus pasos, sino que encima chillaban y reían a su alrededor. Sin notarlo, estaba mordiendo su cigarrillo, perdiendo la paciencia. Debía salir de ahí, ya.

- Miren! No es él la bestia de Ikebukuro?!.- chilló una adolescente a su izquierda. Apuró el paso.

- Te refieres al hombre más fuerte de esta ciudad?.- preguntó un segundo chico, anonadado. Podía sentir sus miradas sobre él.

- Qué mirada tan fría tiene…- dijo una tercera voz.

- Eh?...Mmmmeeeehhhh?!.- graznó, dándose la vuelta, mientras tiraba lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo al suelo, mientras lo pisaba violentamente. Todos retrocedieron, por lo menos los que lo reconocieron.

Pero un sonido extraño, parecido al relincho de un caballo, lo había distraído. Miró hacia la calle más cercana, a sus espaldas, y vio allí al Jinete sin Cabeza, bajándose rápidamente mientras intentaba correr y escribir a toda velocidad en su celular. Shizuo no pudo más que sonreír, calmándose. No sabía que tenía esa mujer, pero lograba tranquilizarlo.

"No te descontroles, Shizuo! Son sólo niños!"

- Son molestos.- chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada.

"Estas bien?"

Su pregunta lo descolocó un poco, por lo repentino. Pero sabía qué quería decirle Celty, parada allí, frente a él. su lenguaje corporal le indicaba que temía que él perdiera el control nuevamente, ante aquella pregunta tan simple. La gente a su alrededor pronto perdió interés en ellos, dispersándose.

Estaba bien. Estaba tranquilo.

- Sí, estoy bien.- dijo, sereno.

Y una mierda lo estaba.

Se sentía mucho más violento que de costumbre, pero por alguna razón, no había asesinado a golpes a nadie, no había destrozado la vía publica, ni había lanzado ningún objeto contundente a nadie. Ni siquiera al aire. Le había estado dando vueltas, y pensó que quizás por eso se sentía tan mal, tan lleno de energía acumulada que no podía expulsar.

Porque faltaba la razón para liberarla.

"No te creo. No lo tomes a mal, pero no tienes buen semblante".

A continuación, sin darle tiempo a replicarle, escribió rápidamente otra cosa, que le mostró al instante.

"Yo también me siento un poco culpable".

Shizuo la miró con rencor. Odiaba que ella pudiese leerlo de esa manera, que pudiese interpretar sólo con oírlo y "ver" su rostro lo que realmente pasaba en su interior. Tomó otro cigarrillo, ansioso y molesto.

No quería reconocer que ella tenía razón. Se sentía culpable.

* * *

Celty lo "miró", apenada, sosteniendo el celular, por si volvía a necesitarlo. Dejó que el silencio los envolviera – solo era un silencio irreal, porque seguían rodeados de adolescentes - pero ellos asi lo sentían.

Cuando ella se había enterado, se había sentido mal, pero después la culpa la había gobernado. No es que ella tuviese la obligación de estar en cualquier lado para salvar a todo el mundo, pero le dolía no haber estado en el momento adecuado, en el lugar correcto. Sabía que Shinra también se sentía asi, porque lo había visto cabizbajo y menos vivaz que de costumbre. Seguro pensaba que por su culpa, uno de sus pocos amigos ahora estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

Y ahora que Celty veía a Shizuo, después de buscarlo por varios días, sabía que él también se sentía asi.

Cuando una voz femenina, infantil, había llamado a Shinra llorando, desesperada, Celty sabía que algo andaba mal. Muy mal. Pero cuando Shinra cortó la comunicación, y la miró directamente, sabía que era grave. Sin dudarlo, había tomado su corcel y habían ido a la dirección que indicaba la persona que había llamado.

Mientras manejaba velozmente, sin importarle que esos aterradores policías la vieran, Shinra le contó rápidamente lo que pasaba, agarrado a su cintura. Lo sentía temblar.

La que había llamado era una hermana de Orihara Izaya, ese informante loco que les había causado más de un problema. Lo había llamado desde el celular de éste, y le había dicho, en pleno llanto, que lo habían encontrado tirado, desangrándose, y que en esos momentos lo estaban operando. Shinra le había jurado que conocía a las hermanas de Izaya, y si una de ellas estaba asi de afligida, era porque la cuestión era realmente grave.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, dos adolescentes que no aparentaban más de 15 años se lanzaron sobre Shinra, tirándolo al suelo en el proceso. Una lloraba a los gritos, mientras que la otra estaba en silencio, pero aun asi, derramaba gruesas lágrimas.

La operación había terminado, pero Izaya no despertaba. Los médicos juraban que no habían encontrado nada en la tomografía y que, no entendían por qué no reaccionaba. Lo habían apuñalado varias veces, irónicamente, con uno de sus propios cuchillos, y había recibido varias lesiones internas, algunas de gravedad.

Dijeron que sólo cabía esperar a ver cómo evolucionaba. Celty había notado la insistente mirada de los médicos sobre ella, que aun llevaba el casco, para no llamar la atención.

Cuando entraron a la habitación del informante, todo parecía surreal. Estaba recostado, lleno de cables, pero con una expresión apacible en el rostro, inocente. Como si solo durmiera teniendo dulces sueños.

Y pese a todos los problemas que les había causado, Celty se sintió mal. Sabía que tarde o temprano algo asi le sucedería, porque siempre andaba metiéndose en cosas complicadas y con gente pesada, creyendo que a él nunca le sucedería nada, nunca lo atraparían.

Incluso Celty esperaba que despertara y se burlara de ellos, riéndose a carcajadas, diciendo que eran tan predecibles, y que los amaba por ello.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Y asi pasaron varios días. Y los días se convirtieron en más de dos semanas, sin respuesta alguna.

Y la vida siguió su curso.

Salvo para ellos. Para las personas que sabían lo que le pasaba a Izaya. Los que sufrían por él.

* * *

Tarde o temprano, y pese a que le había costado, Shizuo indagó el porqué de la repentina desaparición de su peor enemigo. Y cuando Shinra se lo había contado, no le había importado. Es más, se había aliviado, pensando que por fin, quizás, pudiese vivir una vida normal. Tranquilo, sin tener que recurrir a su violencia cada vez que sentía ese apestoso olor en el aire. Cada vez que lo veía. Cada vez que recordaba su miserable existencia.

Pero comenzaron a pasar los días, y esa tranquilidad comenzó a incomodarlo. Había encontrado motivos para pelear – después de todo, siempre estaban provocándolo – pero sus ínfulas se desinflaban con desilusión. Encendía otro cigarrillo y se iba, ante la mirada atónita de sus contrincantes, que no entendían por qué les había perdonado la vida.

Y allí estaba ahora, parado frente a Celty, quien le había dado descrito con una palabra todo lo que él no podía resumir con acciones: Culpa.

Se sentía culpable, sí. Sentía que la pulga inmunda se había metido con gente que no quería jugar con él, sino que realmente querían asesinarlo. Y él no había estado allí para destruirlos a todos.

Y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que pese a todos los destrozos y la ira que sentía cada vez que veía a Izaya, y que a pesar de lo fuerte y ágil que este era para esquivarlo, jamás había tenido la verdadera intención de matarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, se percataba de que ese mugroso era su cable a tierra, su descarga diaria. Y la estaba perdiendo.

Sólo con él se sentía asi de vivo, asi de bien.

No sabía en qué momento se había subido a la moto de Celty; había sido sin palabras, entendiéndose por acciones. Sabía dónde se dirigía sin preguntárselo. No quería preguntar. No quería ir. Sentía miedo, por primera vez.

Cuando frenó su moto, ambos vieron la fachada del Hospital de Ikebukuro. Qué ironía, pensaba Shizuo…él que siempre lo había amenazado con matarlo cada vez que pisaba la que consideraba su territorio, y él muy idiota se había dejado…

Entraron, caminando en silencio. Celty se detuvo frente a una puerta, el corredor estaba desierto.

Shizuo sintió que la cosa se ponía violenta, cuando su amiga, aun con el casco puesto, no hizo amague de entrar. Él dudaba, no quería hacerlo. Realmente, en el fondo de su mente, no quería verlo asi.

Pero entró.

Y lo hizo tan despacio, que le dio tiempo a Celty de acompañarlo; no lo hizo. Se lo agradecía. Sabía lo que esto le estaba costando.

La habitación estaba levemente a oscuras, salvo por la tenue luz del atardecer que se filtraba por la ventana. Podía sentir un pitido detrás de un gran biombo blanco. Y nada más.

Se quedó allí parado, sin animarse a descorrer la tela. Enojado consigo mismo, la tomó con furia, corriéndola de repente, casi arrancándola.

El pitido seguía. La luz del atardecer seguía allí.

Y él estaba en esa cama. Sólo. Apaciblemente dormido.

Y eso conmovió enormemente a Shizuo.

Se acercó lentamente, sin poder creerlo. Esa sonrisa burlona, esa diversión en sus ojos, ya no estaban allí. En el silencio de la habitación, se había asombrado al descubrirse recordando sus carcajadas y su risa solapada cuando lo veía. Recordaba el sobrenombre ridículo que le había puesto, y ya sentía que lo extrañaba.

Frunció el ceño, molesto. La culpa palpitaba.

Si no despertaba, si jamás volvía a ver esos ojos rojizos que tanto creía haber odiado, iba a morir de culpa. Porque en esos días se había dado cuenta de la verdad, de como nunca se habían llevado bien, y de cómo en el camino, sin saberlo, lo había visto con otros ojos en más de una ocasión; de cómo había estado obsesionado con él…ahora lo entendía todo. Si no despertaba, nunca iba a poder decirle: Lo siento, no estuve allí para matarlos a todos.

Sus manos temblaron. Quería tocarlo. Quería sentir que su piel estaba caliente, que aún vivía.

Acercó su mano a su rostro, lentamente, con miedo a sus propias acciones. Parecía tan sereno, tan inocente…tan diferente al verdadero Izaya…

Tocó su frente con sus dedos. Esperó. Nada sucedió. Corrió sus cabellos negros, acariciándolo, notando el calor de su piel bajo su mano. Y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Que se apretaba cada vez más.

Retiró la mano, volviendo a apretarla.

- Por qué tú, justo a ti…Maldito infeliz…

Sin poder evitarlo, dio un puñetazo contra la pared, arrancando parte de ésta, dejando un gran agujero, escombros en el piso, y logrando que las máquinas que estaban al lado de la cama se bambolearan peligrosamente; Celty abrió la puerta, alarmada por los ruidos. Shizuo pudo verla gesticular con los brazos en los aires, seguramente intentando insultarlo, porque seguro pensaba que se había equivocado, y él había matado a la pulga.

No se había equivocado en llevarlo.

Era él el que no podía controlar el torbellino en su interior.

Caminó hacia la puerta, después de comprobar que pese a la violencia del golpe, su mano seguía intacta. Echó un último vistazo a Izaya, que seguía exactamente igual. Pasó al lado de Celty, colocándole una mano en el hombro, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

Celty corrió tras él, cerrando la puerta.

El silencio volvió a la habitación, ahora con una leve neblina de polvillo, provocada por los escombros en el piso blanco.

Un suspiro se dejó oír, luego de algunos minutos.

Unos ojos rojizos se dejaron ver, mirando el techo de la habitación. Arqueó las cejas, mientras giraba la cabeza y miraba el hoyo en la pared. Su mirada era nostálgica, triste incluso.

- Ah, que tonto eres, Shizu-chan. Que tonto, bestia eres.

* * *

Holaa!

Bueno, es lo primero que intento de esta pareja, espero les guste!

Haganmelo saber, si?

Nos leemos!


End file.
